callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 SAW
M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) is the United States military's designation for the FN MINIMI 5.56 (Mini-mitrailleuse, French for Mini-Machine-Gun) light machine gun, one of the most prolific light machine guns in the world. There is both a triple-rail version and a rail-less version, which is used in game. The M249 SAW was first introduced in February 1982 with production in the US beginning in 1984. It replaced the M60 on the squad level, though the M60 continued to see use as an emplacement and vehicle mount. It supplements the M240 also in use by the US military. It fires the 5.56x45mm round used in the M16 and M4 Carbine from a 200-round disintegrating belt in a box or a 100-round disintegrating belt in a soft pouch. The M249 is also used by a large number of NATO and non-NATO countries including Israel, Japan And Australia. There are several variants, including a paratrooper model (M249 PARA) with a telescoping stock and the MK 46 in use by United States special operations forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M249 SAW is used by the Special Air Service and the United States Marine Corps. The weapon is available in Charlie Don't Surf, The Bog, War Pig, Heat, Sins of the Father and Ultimatum. The M249 SAW is the preferred weapon of SSgt. Griggs. In multiplayer, the M249 SAW has a relatively high rate of fire compared to the RPD and M60E4 but is offset by low damage. A Red Dot Sight, Grip, or an ACOG Scope can be attached to the M249 SAW. It excels in hardcore mode, where it delivers one-hit kills (but note that because the SAW does exactly 30 damage, the same amount of health as is in Hardcore, anyone using Juggernaut will take two hits to kill, and if the bullet even touches another surface before hitting the target it will not be a kill). Using the SAW with Double Tap brings the rate of fire to 1200rpm (only the P90 and Mini-Uzi are also capable of 1200rpm in this fashion). The Grip attachment for the SAW greatly increases its hipfire accuracy (in addition to decreasing its recoil), making it as accurate as a submachine gun when firing from the hip. This is actually a greater increase than Steady Aim would provide. If the Grip is used in conjunction with Steady Aim, the SAW remains fairly accurate from the hip even at long ranges. Also, the SAW, like the other two light machine guns, is very effective against enemy helicopters. However, due to its lower damage per bullet, it will take slightly over one belt of ammunition to shoot down a helicopter with full health without Stopping Power. A favored multiplayer tactic is to use a Grip or an ACOG Scope, Steady Aim, and Double Tap with the gun. Its incredibly high rate of fire combined with superb accuracy is more than adequate in most situations. Image:m249_4.png|Regular view Image:m249iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:m249mounted.png|Mounted view Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the SAW returns only as a mounted machine gun, in the level Whiskey Hotel. However, using a Hack, it is also possible to get it on Just Like Old Times, though it is still mounted. To do this, you will have to get a program and put jumpheight: 999 and then, about to the end of the Level, where you will get out of the cave, there will be a Tower on the far end of the Battlefield. Jump on it, and you can use a M249 SAW, though you can't see it. (Confirmed on PS3, I did it.) Its appearance is identical to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart. The pickup icon is also used for other mounted machine guns, such as the M2 Browning Machine Gun. However, its 7.62mm counterpart, the M240, appears in the game as a man-portable machine gun, along with the MG4 which looks very similar in appearance to the FN Minimi/M249 SAW. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M249 is the US squad machine gun. It is one of the most powerful weapons when compared to other weapons, but its greatest weakness is its mobility, as it reduces running speed to walking speed with a submachine gun or assault rifle, and sprinting speed is equal to running with an assault rifle or submachine gun. It is the last weapon unlocked in multiplayer for the Marine, and SAS faction. File:M240_DS.jpg|The M249 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized File:M240_Inventory_Icon.jpg|The Inventory Icon Trivia * The SAW is modeled with a 200-round box, but only carries 100 rounds fully loaded in game. *In Modern Warfare 2 the M4A1's sights are very similar sights to that of the M249. *Either if you're using this machine gun or the RPD, when the box is empty, there still are rounds visible. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Multiplayer